


Sleepyhead

by headfirstfrhalos



Series: Sidewalk Sleepers [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking, i guess?, whatever they're cute and they're cuddling that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

"I'm not gonna eat those glowsticks, Josh."

...

_What?_

Josh forces his eyes open, looking at Tyler's peaceful face a few inches away from his own. He's asleep, but Tyler says it so clearly Josh swears he was conscious. Aside from the completely nonsensical wording of course, but Tyler has definitely said weirder. Tyler squirms, wrapping his arms tighter around Josh and burying his face in the crook of his neck before speaking again.

"Josh, I don't care that they taste like robins, you know I'm on a diet."

At this point, Josh is more amused than asleep, and he smiles as he listens to Tyler defend his diet as dream-Josh tries to convince him otherwise. Tyler rarely talked in his sleep, usually only mumbling a random word or two before kicking, like, all the pillows off the bed. Yeah, Tyler was a really annoying sleeper. Josh can't count all the times he would hog the blankets or kick wildly (sometimes hitting less-than-desirable areas) or just roll on top of Josh and crush him to death. He doesn't know why he sleeps next to Tyler. At least he didn't snore (often). 

Tyler hums and turns his head towards Josh's shirt. Josh chokes on a laugh when Tyler starts chewing on the sleeve.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tyler says through a mouthful of fabric, "you're such a temptress, Joshua Dun."

He pauses, still gnawing, before saying, "Dude, this tastes  _so_ good."

Josh is shaking from the effort to not laugh, and he's pretty sure Tyler's going to wake up in a few seconds . _  
_

"Josh," Tyler murmurs.

"Hm?" Josh can't help but respond.

Tyler stops eating his shirt and smiles into his skin, giggling like he's got a secret.

"I love you."

He laughs again, pressing his nose into Josh's collarbone and sighing happily, falling silent. The wet spot on Josh's shirt is getting cold, but he couldn't care less because  _oh my god._

He knows why he sleeps next to Tyler.


End file.
